


Lost and Found

by lasairfhiona



Series: Blessing in Disguise [8]
Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even when things are lost, others can be found</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

The Democratic Convention was over. It was no big surprise when the team of Bartlet/Hoynes received the nomination. There were no other Democratic opponents strong enough to unseat an incumbent President. Both the Presidential and Vice Presidential staff were gathered in the living room of the two-bedroom suite Leo shared with Mallory. She was along because Abbey Bartlet asked her to come for a discussion panel on education. Coming off the high of the convention, the adrenaline was flowing and now it was time to kick it into high gear and beat Governor Richie. Jed Bartlet had vowed after Simon Donovan's death and Richie's lackluster response regarding crime that he would do anything and everything possible to win the election. If he hadn't liked Governor Ritchie before he really didn't like him now. Even Ainsley, their token Republican, was less than impressed with her party's candidate after Leo told her about the President and Governor Ritchie's meeting in New York. In fact, she'd ranted for days about "Crime, boy, I don't know" for days after Leo had told her.

By noon the meeting had pretty much broken up but everyone was still milling around, enjoying what was left of the brunch buffet that had been set up for them.

Taking a plate out of Ainsley's hand, the President set it aside and took her hand. "Ainsley, is that a ring on your finger?"

"Yes, sir," she answered, blushing slightly at the attention from the President even though she'd known it was coming. Leo and the President had their own idea of how to tell the rest of the staff and she wasn't about to argue with the President.

"So he's finally going to make an honest woman out of you?" he teased, already knowing the answer. He'd gone with Leo to look at rings and suffered through the indecision until the jeweler brought out the marquis cut sapphire with diamond bagets on either side.

"Yes, sir," she again replied with a smile.

"Ainsley! You're engaged?" Sam asked, having overheard the exchange. "Congratulations! Who's the lucky guy?" he asked coming over to give her a hug. Despite the verbal sparring they always engaged in, they had become good friends.

"You never told us it was marriage serious," Donna teasingly chastised. They'd heard bits and pieces about 'the mystery man' as they had dubbed him for months now, but it had never been hinted the relationship was wedding serious. "Congratulations!"

"You were supposed to give me advance notice so I could prepare a statement," CJ reminded her. "We don't even know who the groom to be is."

"Not everything is about a press release, Claudia," Toby reminded CJ who was already in Press Secretary mode.

"Actually you do," Ainsley replied to CJ's comment as she held her hand out.

Everyone glanced around the room trying to figure who on the President or the remaining members of the Vice President's staff she could be talking about. She was the only Republican, which meant she had to be marrying a Democrat. No one expected Leo to take her hand or kiss her palm. Gasps of "Leo!" and other expressions of shock raced through the room. The few remaining assistants took Mallory's lead and offered hugs and congratulations.

The outraged, "Are you insane?" CJ cried rapidly quieted the room until a pin could be heard dropping. "What are you thinking, Leo? Haven't we had enough scandal? Do you really want to go into maybe the hardest part of the campaign with this hanging over our heads?"

"CJ," Leo said in a warning voice. Releasing Ainsley's hand, he strode across the room until he stood face to face with CJ.

"Christ Leo. I can't begin to name all the reasons this is a bad idea. Starting with the fact she's young enough to be your daughter. The Press is going to have a field day with that, not to mention the fact it will look like a ploy to beat Richie. And for now we'll just forget the fact she works for the White House, that's the least of the problems." CJ argued as if her objections would make him change his mind.

As soon as they heard CJ's condemnation of Leo and Ainsley's relationship, everyone started to talk all at once. Few, but not many, sided with CJ including Josh. Others sided with Leo defending the relationship and their right not to have to ask permission to be in love. Only one person saw Ainsley clutch her stomach and rush from the room. Pushing away from the wall he'd been leaning against, Toby followed her from the room.

"Ainsley," Toby called finding her in the bathroom of the second bedroom, wiping her too pale face with a damp cloth.

"Toby," she said turning too quickly and being forced to grab the counter to support herself.

"Let me help," he offered. Taking her arm, he guided her to the bed so she could sit down. Kneeling on the floor in front of her, he took her hands. It was obvious she'd been sick and he had to wonder if there was more to the story. He never would have pictured her as the 'get sick with stress' type of person. Even with the schedule she'd been keeping lately, flying back and forth between Washington and the campaign trail -- she was too strong for that. "Are you okay now?"

Looking at Toby with tears in her eyes, she answered, "I think so." As soon as the words left her mouth she was back up, almost tripping over Toby, as she bolted to the bathroom again.

Toby followed and held her hair back until she was finished. When she straightened, he asked, "Okay?" She nodded and he helped her stand and handed her a cool damp to wipe her face again before escorting her back into the room when she put the cloth down. Sitting in the same spot they were before, Toby took her hand. "This is more than just CJ's objections isn't it?" he asked and when she nodded again, he followed his line of though through to the conclusion. "Are you pregnant?"

Ainsley simply nodded. She was afraid to look at him for fear of seeing the same condemnation in his face she saw in CJ and Josh's when her engagement was announced.

Toby rubbed her hand between his, gently caressing it, hoping to soothe her a bit. "Does Leo know?"

Shaking her head, Ainsley answered, as tears filled her eyes, "No. He's had so much on his mind lately I didn't want to add one more thing." Pausing she looked over at Toby for the first time and saw his concern. "I was afraid to. We've never talked about kids and he has Mallory..."

Toby reached out and wiped her tears away. "Leo loves you, it's obvious when he looks at you. How could he not love a baby?"

"You knew," she deduced, surprised and when he nodded, she asked "How?"

"I walked into Leo's office one day. The two of you were working but you were different, unguarded, I guess. After that I watched to see if what I saw was a figment of my imagination or not."

"Oh God..." she said, suddenly very worried that maybe others, people who could hurt them, had also noticed.

"Calm down," Toby soothed, she didn't need anything else upsetting her right now. "If you know what to look for, it isn't hard to see. To everyone else you're just co-workers."

"Thank you," she said quietly leaning over to kiss his cheek. Pulling back suddenly, she groaned, "Oh no." Holding her stomach she once again ran to the bathroom. This time, however, she shut the door behind her.

Toby leaned against the doorframe, waiting for her. He was about to go get Abbey and Leo when the First lady beat him to the punch.

"Toby?" Is she okay?" Abbey asked, concerned when she didn't see Ainsley in the room.

"I don't think so. She's thrown up twice since I came in and this time she closed the door behind her." When Abbey reached for the doorknob, Toby grabbed her hand, stopping her. "She said she might be pregnant," he added then released her hand. Stepping aside as Abbey entered, he leaned back against the doorframe to wait. It wasn't long before Abbey was back out issuing orders.

"Get Leo and call an ambulance."

"Ainsley?" Toby asked quickly, before heading off to do her bidding.

"She's miscarrying," Abbey answered abruptly before going back to be with Ainsley.

Toby blew out a breath. This was going to be devastating for the young woman. He remembered the one and only time he and Andi tried having kids. Going to the bedroom door, he watched the chaos for a brief moment before yelling "Leo!" The noise subsided as Toby's voice boomed and he waved for Leo to come to him as soon as the Chief of Staff turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" Leo questioned when he reached Toby.

"Ainsley needs you," Toby said, standing aside as Leo pushed past. Spotting Donna watching from the sidelines, he motioned for her to come over. "Get me the President, then call for an ambulance."

Setting her hand on his arm, she asked, "Ainsley?" She too had seen the young woman disappear and noticed Toby following.

Toby nodded and watched as she went and whispered in the President's ear then headed for a phone.

Jed glanced at Toby after talking to Donna then went to talk to his Secret Service agents. "What's happening?" he asked appearing next to Toby with Mallory beside him. "Why do we need an ambulance?"

"Ainsley is miscarrying." Toby answered bluntly.

"Ah damn," Jed said, staying behind as Mallory went to her father and Ainsley. "Leo didn't know she was pregnant did he?" the President asked, not needing to see Toby shake his head, he already knew the answer. There was no way Leo wouldn't have told him if he'd known Ainsley was pregnant.

"This is what we are going to do." The President motioned his guy over so the Secret Service would have its input and could plan for contingences. He was already making plans for his staff, the first being leaving Toby in charge, he was the only level headed one at the moment. He couldn't do anything about the pain his best friend was going to be going through, but he could manage this so Leo wouldn't have to think about it. "Abbey and I are going to the hospital. Toby, I want you to deal with the mess here. Rein in CJ and Josh. I don't like what I saw here today."

"Mr. President," The Vice President interrupted before Toby could answer. "Is there anything I can help with?" Like a few others he'd stayed on the sidelines, leaving those who felt the need to debate Leo's life to do so without his participation. Staying out of it however didn't mean he was oblivious to the change in the room. The minute he saw Leo disappear into the room and the President start talking to his agents, he knew something was up.

Jed looked between his Director of Communications and the Vice President. They were the only two in the room besides him, Abbey, and Mallory who showed no surprise at Leo and Ainsley's news. He guessed Leo had told John about his relationship with Ainsley. But Toby? How did Toby find out?

"John, Ainsley is pregnant and miscarrying. They are going to need their friends in the coming days. I'm not sure what frame of mind Leo is going to be in."

"Probably not good, sir," Toby interrupted, but didn't elaborate.

Jed looked curiously at Toby and wondered what other secrets his Communications Director kept. "Like Toby said, probably not good. John, would you be able to be there in case he needs you?" They had all worried about Leo turning to the bottle when Jenny left him, this would be worse.

"Yes, sir," the Vice President answered without hesitation.

"Once the ambulance leaves with Ainsley, inform the staff. We need to be prepared to give a press conference. The press will have a field day when they see the ambulance and we have to be ready. Toby, I'd like you and CJ to handle the press. John, I'd like you to appear in my place until Abbey and I return."

"Yes, sir," both men replied, glancing at each other as the President went to be a friend.

Paramedics and Secret Service swarmed the suite. Chaos ensued as Ainsley was wheeled out followed by Leo, Mallory and the Bartlets. The staff stood in stunned silence as the door closed behind the last of the President's agents and the emergency staff. Finally Josh asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Toby was about to answer when the Vice President placed a hand on his arm. He was going to handle this and enjoy every minute. He didn't always agree with Jed Bartlet and sometimes even less with certain members of his staff but he and Leo had become friends over the years and he knew how much this relationship meant to the Chief of Staff.

"At this time, it's only guesswork. The doctors and Mrs. Bartlet will be able to tell us more later on. However, they feel as a result of undue stress and other factors, Ainsley is having a miscarriage." He paused briefly to let them absorb what he'd said but not long enough for them to start another debate. "The press is going to smell blood when they see the ambulance along with the President and Mrs. Bartlet. Sam and Toby, I want an announcement written as soon as possible. CJ you will call a press conference for an hour from now and hopefully we will have some preliminary medical news to give them. We're going to run everything from here. I'd like to keep the press away from Leo and Ainsley to give them as much privacy as possible, their life will be enough of a media circus once this gets out. Also, I need someone to call Ainsley's family and inform them. This is something they shouldn't find out about on CNN." John paused for a moment gathering his thoughts about exactly what he wanted to say about the disaster he witnessed earlier.

Taking a deep breath he continued before anyone else could start speaking. "Due to the nature of the friendship between the President and Leo and the way they handled the announcement, I will assume not only did the President know about Leo and Ainsley, but he also supported his friend fully. The official word from the White House is that the President and staff offer congratulations on their engagement and wish Ainsley a speedy recovery. Toby will make it pretty and CJ you will read the announcement at the press conference." Pausing again the Vice President looked around the room at the members of the senior staff and the few assistants before giving his final word on the subject. "I *DO NOT* want any hint that there is anything but full support from *ALL* the staff. You are the President's people and most of you have been with him since before the first election. The President and I were appalled at the lack of support you showed Leo and Ainsley when they announced their engagement. Leo has been good to all of you and is responsible for you having the jobs you have today. He and Ainsley *do not* deserve what they received from you today." He walked out after he finished and let them get to work.

~*~*~*~*~

Leo paced around the private waiting room. He had no idea what was going on in the OB room where Ainsley was and no one would give him any information. He was used to being in the know. To having people jump when he wanted information. But here he was just another nervous person waiting on news of a loved one and that didn't sit well with him. He didn't like not being the one in control. The nurses simply told him the doctors would be out soon to talk to him. The little bit of information he did have was what he gleamed from Abbey and the EMTs on the ride to the hospital. It was only the knowledge that he probably wouldn't make it past Jed and Mallory, let alone the Secret Service, that kept him from barging down the hall and into the room.

He needed to see Ainsley. She was in there alone losing their baby and he needed to be with her. To make sure she was all right and put to rest the knawing fear in his gut that he would lose her too.

Jed looked at father and daughter. Both were hurting and neither one was handing the wait for news. Leo's frustration he understood. The woman he loved was in there and he was being denied access to her. Leo was actually fairing better than he would be if it were Abbey in Ainsley's place.

"Mallory, would you do me a favour?" Jed asked hoping to give the young woman something to do.

"Yes, sir," she said turning toward the President.

"I'm in need of a cup of coffee and I don't want to inconvience the hospital any more than necessary. Would you mind going to get your father and me a cup?"

"Sure thing," Mallory replied and walked out the door with one last worried look at her father.

After Mallory had gone, Jed turned to Leo and ordered, "Sit down, Leo. Working yourself up to a heart attack is not going to help Ainsley."

"Damn it Jed," Leo exclaimed as he turned around and glared at the President, barely missing a step in the path he had laid out. "I'm not exactly helping her out here either."

Reaching out as Leo passed, Jed put his hand on his friend's shoulder, stopping him. "Sit down!" he instructed for a second time, this time guiding Leo to a chair and giving him a push to make sure he sat.

Leaning forward, Leo buried his face in his hands, hiding the tears that had finally started to fall. "I didn't know. She never told me. She should have told me. I could have been there for her. Taken better care of her than I did. She's gone through all of this alone," Leo rambled voicing what he was feeling and the guilt he felt for not knowing something was different about her and continually keeping her under stress.

Sitting down next to his friend, Jed put his hand on Leo's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "I know," he soothed. "If it's any consolation, she hasn't been alone. She's been with people who care about her. Toby was with her. Abbey has been with her." Jed knew his words wouldn't ease the pain his friend was feeling at being separated from Ainsley and the fact he too was losing a child, but maybe the fact that Ainsley wasn't going through it alone would sink in.

Leo looked up at his friend and asked the one question he knew Jed couldn't answer. "Why didn't she tell me, Jed? She never said a word."

He didn't know how to answer Leo's question. Jed barely understood his own wife half the time but he felt Leo's need to have some kind of explanation. "I don't know. Maybe she didn't know for sure. Maybe she suspected but wanted to know for sure before she told you so you wouldn't get your hopes up." Jed kept a more obvious explanation to himself. There was no need to tell Leo that maybe Ainsley was afraid of his reaction to her pregnancy.

The sound of the door opening had both men looking up quickly, their disappointment evident when they saw it was only Mallory returning with their coffee. Leo looked at his daughter with tears in his eyes. He hadn't said it, but he was glad she was there.

Handing one of the paper cups to the President, Mallory sat down next to Leo and handed him his cup of coffee. She'd been worried about her father before but the fact he was showing his feelings in public scared her. She'd never seen him like this, not even when her mother left him. She could probably count on one hand the number of times she'd seen her father cry.

Staring at the cup of dark brown liquid, Leo felt Mallory wrap her arm across his back and rest her head on his shoulder. His little girl was trying her best to be strong for him when she was just as worried about Ainsley.

This time when the door opened, Leo, followed by Jed and Mallory, jumped to his feet as Abbey walked in.

"Ainsley?" he questioned immediately, not even giving Abbey a chance to speak.

"Tired, but otherwise fine. They want her to rest for an hour or so and observe her, then we can take her home," Abbey explained, clearly in doctor mode.

Leo breathed a sigh of relief. Ainsley was okay. "The baby?" he asked almost afraid of the answer.

This time Abbey shook her head. "I'm sorry. They did everything they could to stop the miscarriage but it was too late. They did a procedure to reduce the possibility of infection and any other complications that would prevent her from having any other children."

Leo closed his eyes. He'd discovered and lost a child in the same day. He felt Mallory's hand on his back offering silent comfort as he asked, "Can I…"

"Go on. She's in room 5," Abbey told him, giving him a quick hug before he headed to the door.

"Dad," Mallory called before he got out the door. "Give her my love," she said when he turned to look at her.

Leo nodded and left to go to Ainsley's side. He knew that Jed and Abbey would take care of Mallory.

~*~*~*~*~

 

Three hours, one press conference and one update later, Leo escorted a very pale Ainsley into the suite followed by Mallory. The staff jumped to their feet when the threesome entered but Leo didn't say a word to any of them. He simply glared at them as he ushered Ainsley into his room, sparing only a smile for Donna when she informed him," I called her father and Mr. Hayes is waiting to hear from you before deciding if he is going to fly up. Also Toby and I moved all of Ainsley's things to your room."

"Thank you," Leo said quietly, leaning over to kiss her cheek then nodding at Toby who was standing across the room. Donna and Ainsley were often roommates when they were both on the campaign trail and Leo knew the two young women were good friends as well.

No one said a word. The room had an eerie silence and the tension was so thick it could be cut. The expression of loss and anger on Leo's face spoke volumes and there wasn't a single person there that didn't realise there would be hell to pay when Leo reappeared. Most of the staff had learned when Sam and Mallory dated how protective Leo could be.

When the bedroom door closed behind Leo and Ainsley, Toby turned away from the room. If asked, he couldn't have told you what he saw looking out over the New York skyline. His thoughts were turned inward to the day ten years ago or more. The day he was in Leo's shoes. He wished there were some magic words he could say that would make it better for the couple but there weren't. All he could do for his friend and boss was to be there if Leo needed to talk.

"Toby?" Donna questioned coming up behind him. "Are you okay?"

Turning slightly, Toby looked at her as he leaned on shoulder on the glass. "This is going to be hard on Leo."

"Don't you mean Ainsley?" Donna asked getting a little irritated at him for being chauvinistic and thinking only of the man. "After all *she's* the one who lost the baby."

"No, Donna," Toby replied quietly. "They *both* lost the baby," he corrected. "Of course, it will be hard for her, that goes without saying. Even unplanned that baby was a part of her, but it was Leo's loss too. With everything they provide for women who miscarry. Few think of the father. Few wonder how he feels to lose a part of the woman he loved. No one asked him if he's okay when he sees a pregnant couple, or a newborn baby. They just expect him to 'be the man' and get over it," Toby stopped. He thought he'd gotten over it, but being with Ainsley, being this close to the people involved brought all the feelings of loss slamming back. So much so that he called Andi, just to talk to her, when he had a few minutes alone. She'd already heard the news and was half expecting his call. She'd offered him some sage advice and he planned to use it and be there for Leo like no one had been there for him when Andi had lost their child.

Laying her hand on Toby's folded arms, Donna asked, "Toby? What happened?"

Toby covered her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. He knew if he could tell her then it would prepare him to be able to talk to Leo. It had been ten years since he'd spoken to anyone but Andi about this. Maybe telling Donna and being able to talk to Leo would heal his scars too. "Andi miscarried at the beginning of her third trimester. Afterward the doctors told us it would be a risk to her health to try and have another child."

"Oh Toby," Donna cried wrapping her arms around him, holding him tight as his emotions got the better of him.

"I know what Leo is going through. I know how he's going to feel. I know because I've been there," he whispered against her hair. It felt good to be in her arms, to have someone he could share what he was feeling with.

"Oh god, not you two too. Have all the men around here gone insane?" a voice said sarcastically behind them.

Donna whirled around before Toby could protest her leaving his embrace, let alone reply. Donna was furious and glaring at CJ. "Butt out CJ. It's none of anyone's business." She was prepared to defend Toby as well as Leo and Ainsley. Simply by the fact Toby had kept to the opposite side of the room from CJ throughout the whole day, Donna had a feeling CJ had no idea about what happened to Toby and Andi. Which meant CJ had no idea what her friend was going through.

"Oh it isn't?"

"No, it's not. If Leo and Ainsley want to be together -- that's their business as long as they make each other happy. Nor is it anyone's business if Toby and I want to be together. And it certainly isn't the press's either." Donna stated. She used one truth to cover another. The repercussions from her saying she was attracted to Toby would be easier to deal with than Toby having to tell everyone about a part of his past and the hurt that went along with it.

Donna's anger was the last thing she expected to have leveled at her. Josh maybe, but Donna rarely lost her temper with anyone else. Slightly taken back by it, CJ took a moment before hurling back her reply. "I'd like to see you walk into the pressroom and tell them that. They don't like to be told something isn't their business."

"Lead the way," Donna said, not letting herself be intimidated by CJ.

CJ motioned to the door, "Let's go. The Press Corps is waiting in the conference room for another update."

Donna was ready to follow until she felt Toby's hands on her shoulders, then Leo's voice boomed. "That is enough!" Apparently he'd come back and had been there long enough to hear CJ and Donna's argument.

Everyone watched as Leo strode across the room. "All right you want to talk to me. Talk," Leo demanded standing in the circle of furniture and staff. "CJ, you obviously have some opinions," he said, directing his comments to the person who'd protested the loudest, the Press Secretary.

"All right, if I'm to start. I want to know, why her? Why not someone older?" she asked then continued since she was on a roll and given leave to voice her opposition freely. "Not to mention the fact she's not even a Democrat. What possibly can the two of you have in common given those differences? What can she offer you besides the obvious?"

"Politics isn't everything," Leo said quietly and a little sadly. He really didn't want to defend his feelings for Ainsley, nor did he want to try and explain them.

"It isn't?" Josh asked. "Who are you and what did you do with the real Leo McGarry?"

"His first wife left him because he was too busy doing his job, he forgot what it meant to be a husband," Leo replied to Josh's comment.

No one saw Ainsley come out of the bedroom, so when they heard her say, "I'll be glad to answer that CJ," they turned and stared in surprise.

"What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting," Leo asked jumping to his feet only to be restrained from going to her by the Vice President's hand on his shoulder.

"Let her do this. *She* needs to do it." The Vice President had come and gone from Leo's suite to work with Toby and Sam but he mostly left the President's staff deal with their own problems amongst themselves. When he'd heard Leo and Ainsley had returned from his Secret Service agent, he'd returned to talk to his friend.

Leo nodded and watched as Ainsley remained, leaning against the doorframe for a moment.

Looking first at Leo, Ainsley answered his question first. "I'm not about to let you do this alone. This is *our* fight, not just yours." She came forward and stopped halfway between the door and where everyone else stood, she looked at Josh, it was his turn next. "No Josh, as much as you may disagree, politics isn't everything. Family is. Having a spouse who understands and supports you is." Focusing on CJ next, she began, "CJ you asked what I can offer Leo beside the obvious, meaning sex. Well let me tell you a story. In two weeks, the day Leo and I are getting married, will be the one year anniversary of when all this started for us."

Taking a step forward, Ainsley wobbled and immediately was steadied by Sam's hand on her elbow. So focused on the others, she'd never noticed when he moved around to stand behind her. With Sam's help, she continued to walk forward as she spoke. " You see, CJ, I walked into a liquor store to buy a bottle of wine after a day of listening to my so called friends berating the Bartlet administration and demanding to know why I was still working for 'the enemy'. I found Leo standing in front of a display of scotch." She paused when she heard several gasps at her announcement. "Instead of being enraged and condemning him for throwing away everything he'd worked for, I asked him what had happened. I offered him an ear to listen and a shoulder to cry on. I offered to be a friend and simply watch old movies and eat ice cream with. I offered him whatever he needed, unconditionally."

"Sex in other words," Josh commented rudely.

"That's enough Josh," Toby reprimanded the Deputy Chief of Staff, quietly and sternly. While Josh technically might be his boss, the younger man had a tendency to be a loose cannon.

Turning to look at Josh, Ainsley replied, "Yeah, Josh, I wanted to make love with him, and we almost did, but Leo's good sense prevailed and I spent the night holding him. I listened to him. I didn't condemn him. I just held him as he came to terms with what was going through his head."

When she stopped in front of Leo, she looked over at CJ and asked, "Why me, CJ?" before looking back at Leo and giving him her full attention. "Maybe because the only thing that matters to me is his happiness. Not his age. Not his politics or even his money. Maybe because what I give him is unconditional. No strings attached." She reached out and cupped Leo's cheek. "I love you," she whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"So you offered him no strings understanding. There are others who could have and would have done the same," CJ continued to harp on the subject like a dog with a bone.

"I know of an instance," Josh confirmed. He'd done the same for Leo before the first election in St Louis when he found his mentor surrounded by empty bottles.

"Don't you get it?" Donna asked speaking up before Leo or Ainsley could respond to CJ. "It's about love. They fell in love. Why should they have to explain that to any of us?"

Toby came forward and wrapped an arm around Donna's waist. "They don't. And they shouldn't have to, especially to people who are supposed to be their friends," Toby took a deep breath. "For God's sake people they lost their baby today and all you want to know is how and why they got together. There are far more important things to be worried about than that," Toby declared, the note of censure obvious in his voice. "Do you think they just rushed into this? Do you think Leo didn't hesitate about getting involved with some one so much younger? I know I have." Toby looked at Donna and gave her waist a little squeeze. If you could call what he had with Donna anything more than friendship since all they really had was a few dinners together. It didn't mean, however, he hadn't given the possibility of it being something more some thought. He'd also given thought to the possible ramifications if it got out he was seeing a staffer socially. "Do you think they didn't worry about everyone's reactions? And look at you, proving their worst fears right."

Donna interrupted to give Toby a chance to calm down. She could feel him almost vibrating with anger. "You know, Ainsley has been telling us about Leo for months now, only we didn't know it was Leo. She told us her 'mystery man' was considerably older. She told us they had different political views. Not to mention Margaret has been telling us how Leo's involved with someone. It was all right in front of us only we never saw it." Donna wished Margaret had been here today to help defend Leo, but she'd flown back first thing this morning to start setting up some meetings for the following week.

CJ nodded, she'd remembered those conversations. She wasn't ready yet to acknowledge the relationship or the one that seemed to be brewing between Donna and Toby. She, however, was willing to let it go for now. She was smart enough to know Leo would revisit the subject in private with her later.

"Toby and Donna have a point," Sam pointed out, speaking up for the first time. "Ainsley and I have talked. I've heard a little about her boyfriend. The one thing that sticks out clearly in my mind from all those conversations is her telling me no matter what their differences were, she loved him and loved being with him. Look at them, you can see how much they love each other." He pointed to where Leo now leaned up against the arm of the sofa with his arms wrapped around Ainsley. Feeling a hand touch his back, Sam glanced over his shoulder and saw Mallory standing behind him smiling.

"Thank you," she whispered to Sam before coming around in front of him. "You guys look tired," Mallory said, looking at her father and Ainsley. "Why don't you go rest," she suggested, giving them an out to escape the chaos.

"I agree," Abbey said as she came in the room. "Ainsley, you shouldn't even be up. Leo, go take care of her." Abbey's instructions left no room for argument even if they had wanted to.

Leo led Ainsley from the room and helped her get settled on his bed. He intended to go back to the others and finish this so they could get on with the important things like the campaign but Ainsley pulled him down with her. "Let it go. Let Toby and Sam handle it," she said as she cuddled up against him putting her head on his chest.

"I can't," he replied quietly as he caressed her back.

"Yes, you can. We have friends out there. Good friends, who are willing and ready to fight this fight for us. Let them do this. I think they *need* to as much as they want to."

"I love you," he told her instead of replying. He'd expected CJ to act like it was a press nightmare. But he hadn't expected her continued vehemence against them, nor had he expected Josh's adverse reaction. John's support he'd expected, the Vice President had been supportive and happy for him when he'd revealed in one of their meeting he was seriously involved with someone and then later he'd told John *who* he was in love with. Toby's unwavering support was also a surprise to him. The more he thought about Ainsley's words the more he knew she was right. If nothing else, Toby's very vocal support of them was proof and his words had a strange echo of personal knowledge. He'd have to talk to Toby later. He'd have to talk to all of them later but right now though, Ainsley was all that mattered.

~*~*~*~*~

Two Weeks Later

The day had been nothing like this day last year. Instead of the rainstorms it was a perfect Indian summer day. Unseasonably warm for October, but not hot, and the sky was clear and bright. When Ainsley walked out of the White House, where Abbey had insisted she stay so she could recover and not have to face the press, everything stopped. She was on her father's arm, wearing an ivory dress and her grandmother's pearls. The sun caught the sequins on her fitted bodice and sent dancing specks of light along the portico. Leo was dressed in white tie and as he watched her walk toward him he let the swell of love he felt fill him. They had survived the opposition of their co-workers, the media circus surrounding their engagement and the miscarriage.

This day was just for them and the handful of people invited to share the day with them. The family list, of course included Mallory, she was also standing up with Ainsley, Leo's sisters and their families, and Ainsley's father Dean, older brother Tom, and younger sister Cassie. The close friends invited included Cliff Calley, who Ainsley insisted be invited because he was a close friend of hers and the one person she could count on to never to give her any hassle about working in the White House or loving Leo. The co-workers invited were limited to the Senior Staff, and their assistants, and certain members of the Councel's office. Only one member of the press, Will Sawyer, had been allowed in, he was CJ's date and the one person who didn't give a damn about reporting gossip. The rest of the press had to resort to using telephoto lenses to get a glimpse of the happy couple. And when the newlyweds left the reception at the residence the Secret Service had a plan to secretly get them away so Leo could take Ainsley home in peace.

"Leo, where are we?" Ainsley asked as they pulled up in front of a three-story greystone townhouse.

"Home," he replied with a mischievous grin. "Surprise!" he said as the agent opened the door to the limo. When he saw Ainsley confused look he explained, "Mallory knew somebody, who knew somebody and when she found this place would be going on the market she called me. I came and looked at it. I thought it would be perfect for us," he paused, waiting for her reaction. His insecurity, however, got the better of him and before she could take it all in, he added. "You don't mind do you? The miscarriage got me thinking and I realised I wanted a home for us and not just an apartment with both our things crammed into it."

"Oh Leo," Ainsley gasped, unable to believe he would do this for them. It was the last thing she'd expected. "No, I don't mind," she reassured him she loved what he'd done.

"Let's go home then," he said quietly. Getting out of the limo and holding out his hand to help her, Leo escorted her to the door. He produced a key and unlocked the red Georgian style door. Pushing the door open, he swooped Ainsley up in his arms and carried her giggling into their new home.

"Put me down," she demanded in laughter. When he sat her back on her feet, she looked around the empty foyer, taking in the high ceilings and hardwood floors.

"I figured we could decide how to decorate it together," he told her. When he saw her smile he offered, "Let me give you the grand tour." Directing her to the left the first room he showed her was the formal living and dining rooms complete with crystal chandeliers. The ultramodern kitchen sat at the back of the house and included a breakfast nook, overlooking a small lawn surrounded by a tall wooden fence. The last room he showed her before taking her upstairs was a perfect room for an office or library, with built in bookcases, and a fireplace.

The second floor had three bedrooms, only two of which he showed her before guiding her up another flight of stairs to the third floor to show her the open area and two more bedrooms.

Coming back down to the second floor, Leo stopped them in front of a set of double doors. "Only three people know about this place yet," he informed her. "It's not much, but I had their help getting a few things set up so we could spend our wedding night here," he explained. "Close your eyes."

Ainsley did as he asked and waited, listening as he opened the door. Leo's gasp, however, had her opening her eyes before he told her to. "Wow," she whispered in awe as she looked into the room. "If this isn't much. I almost hate to see what going all out means to you."

"I didn't do this. Just the bed," Leo stuttered as he too looked around the room.

What was supposed to be a simple white room with their new bedroom furniture and linens in shades of green, had been transformed. The walls were painted in the same shades of celedon green as the linens. Ivory curtains hung around the bay window, which was filled with pillows. The green chairs from Ainsley's apartment sat near the window with tall standing iron candelabras. The painted soji screen, also from Ainsley's apartment, hid the door to the masterbath and closets, creating a dressing area. Simple paintings, from both their apartments, hung on the walls as well as some he recognised as having hung in guestrooms of the house he used to share with Jenny.

"I don't understand," Ainsley said at Leo's confusion.

"Neither do I," Leo replied then noticed the envelope propped up on the pillows on the bed. Walking over, he picked it up and waved it stating, "This might tell us something."

The enveloped was addressed to "Leo and Ainsley" in the President's bold script.

Sitting down on the bed, Leo patted the spot next to him for Ainsley to join him. Opening the letter, he read it out loud.

 

 _"Daddy and Ainsley,_

 _Some of your friends came to Uncle Jed, Abbey and me wanting to do something special for you. We decided to let them help us with this room. To make it something special for your wedding night._

 _We had fun putting this together for you and it is a product of the love, respect and friendship we feel for the both of you. Enjoy!_

 _Much love,  
Mallory_

 

And underneath his daughter's name were the following signatures.

 

 _Jed and Abbey. Toby, Donna, Sam, Margaret, Zoey  
Dean, Tom and Cassie Hayes._

 

"They did this for us," Ainsley said full of awe. "Oh Leo," getting up she looped her dress over her arm and walked around the room, letting her free hand glide lightly over familiar furniture from their apartments. She stopped by a standing wardrobe, it was the only piece, besides the new bedroom set, she didn't recognize. It obviously wasn't part of the set, nor was it new. "Leo, this is beautiful. Where did it come from?" she asked running her hand along the polished doors.

Turning back to Leo, she noticed an odd look on his face but put it down to him still being in shock about the room. Ainsley opened the smaller single door and found a row of narrow drawers. Pulling one open she saw one of Leo's ties and a matching pair of suspenders. Opening the double doors, Ainsley found a bar to hang shirts on with a single shelf above and two drawers below. Noticing a note hanging from the bar with Leo's name written across it she pulled it down.

"Here's a note for you," she said holding out the envelope.

Leo came and took the envelope from her hand. Ever since he noticed the wardrobe, he'd dreaded what they might find inside. Opening it, he read the note inside.

 _Leo,_

 _The only thing I have ever wanted was for you to be at peace with yourself. I had once hoped I could help you achieve that goal but time has passed us by and we both have moved on. Ainsley has been good for you and it's obvious to anyone who knows you how happy you've been the last several months._

 _Be happy Leo and because of Mallory, know you will always have a friend._

 _Jenny_

 __  
"It's from Jenny," he choked out, handing the letter to Ainsley.

Ainsley had no words to express what she felt after reading Jenny's letter. The only thing she could do was take Leo in her arms.

He held her tight. The letter from Jenny had been the last thing he'd expected. It had taken Ainsley coming into his life to make him realise he and Jenny would never be a couple again. Before that, he always held out hope for reconciliation. The woman he held in his arms changed that. She gave him things, in the dark places of his heart and mind, he never thought he deserved.

She felt his body tremble as he held her. Turning slightly, she guided them back to the bed. Pulling away from him, she asked, "Help me out of this," as she turned her back so he could undo the buttons down the back of her gown.

His hands shook as he worked the tiny pearl buttons. He gently ran his hands up her back and pushed the cap sleeves from her shoulders. She didn't catch the gown as it dropped, instead she let it fall. Stepping out of the pool of silk taffeta, sequins and pearls she turned to him. With steady hands she tugged on the ends of his white bow tie undoing it then continued to unbutton his shirt.

Leo was glad she was undressing him. Jenny's note had shaken him to the point he'd had a hard time undoing Ainsley's wedding gown. There was no way he would have been about to undo even his cufflinks with Ainsley standing in front of him. All she had on was the pearl necklace her father had passed down to her, a scrap of ivory lace, he guessed was supposed to be panties, and a garter belt holding up her stocking.

"You are *so* beautiful," he whispered running one hand along her neck and down between her bare breasts. He couldn't wait for her to finish undressing him. Stepping back and out of her reach, Leo picked up her dress and carefully laid it over one of the chairs before quickly shedding the rest of his tux and adding it to the pile. He couldn't take standing still with her so close to him nearly nude and him still dressed. "So beautiful," he whispered again as he came back to her and pulling her into a deep kiss. Throwing back the covers, Leo laid her back on the exposed sheets.

It was the first time since before she lost the baby they made love. And the first time in over a week sine he'd shared a bed with her. Jed and Abbey had kicked him out of the Residence once Ainsley was feeling better and had some of her strength back. Jed had told him he could survive a week without her. He had but it had been the longest week of his life.

With whispered words of love, Leo told her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her as he worshiped her body with hands and mouth. Bringing her to a shattering climax, he started all over again, ignoring her demands to reciprocate. He simply told her, "Let me do this for you," and when he finally entered her and felt her body close around him, he knew, for the first time in his life, what the *perfect moment* felt like. This moment - in her arms, moving in her body -- filled him with a depth of love he'd never felt before. This time when she climaxed, he followed, calling out her name.

As he softened and slid out of her body, he rolled them on their side so he wouldn't crush her. They drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms. They were finally home.

~*~*~*~*~

Inauguration Day -- Three months later

Ainsley learned that being Mrs. Leo McGarry was as hard as falling in love with him in secret. The campaign consumed all their lives until Election Day. Then they got back to the business of running the country. With Mallory's and Stephen, a decorator friend of her's, help they managed to eek out enough time to at least put painters to work, then the movers to empty both their apartments. Leo had talked to Jenny after finding her letter and finally conceded to take some of the furnishing from his old home, so the movers got put to work again. They managed, with Mallory and Stephen's assistance, to turn the chaos into a home. Their home. A home they would invite all their friends into the following week for a house warming party. But first, they had another party to go to. The Inaugural Ball.

Arriving at the Residence, they were greeted by the President. "It's the McGarrys," he announced when he saw them together. He'd taken to teasing the couple ever since the wedding by calling them Mr. and Mrs. just for the fun of it.

"Leo, Ainsley. You're the first to arrive," Abbey greeted them, smacking her husband for the continued harassment, at the same time.

"Mr. President, Abbey," they both said, grinning, before turning to Abbey and hugging her.

"Do you think I could get either of you to call me Jed," the President asked his arm around Leo's shoulder as they walked into the living room together.

Ainsley turned to her husband and the President. "Fours years from today. I promise," she answered reaching up and kissing the President's cheek.

Jed patted her hand then sat down indicating that Leo and Ainsley should as well.

"So what has the two of you looking like the cat who ate the canary?" Abbey asked coming around to stand behind Jed, so she wouldn't sit down and wrinkle her dress.

Leo remained standing and pulled Ainsley to him. Wrapping an arm around her waist, being careful not to wrinkle her dress. "Well..." he started then paused for effect. "We have some news."

"Don't keep us in suspense," Jed encouraged his friend to continue.

"You're pregnant!" Abbey guessed, squeezing Jed's shoulders.

Seeing Leo's nod, Jed exclaimed, "Fantastic!" He jumped to his feet and hugged both of them.

"How far along are you?" Abbey asked coming back around to hug them as well.

"About ten weeks, give or take," Ainsley answered with a smile.

"We wanted to wait a little while before telling anyone," Leo explained. He knew both Jed and Abbey would understand. "I hope you don't mind us stealing some of your re-election thunder do you? We'd like to tell the rest of the crew tonight."

"Not in the least bit. Steal away," Jed replied, leading Leo away from where Ainsley and Abbey began to talk baby. "Happy?" he asked when he and Leo stopped and looked out the window over the lawn.

"Yeah." The one word was an understatement to the expression of happiness and contentment on Leo's face.

"Good," Jed stated, satisfied with what he saw and heard from his friend. He was truly happy for Leo. It had been a long times since he had this kind of joy in his life and he was long overdue. The past year, however, had been rough for both of them but Leo was blessed with a woman who had sailed into his life like a spring breeze on a cold winter day and not only adored him, but also understood what he was trying to do. And now Leo would be doubly blessed with a second chance of fatherhood as well. He had no doubt there would be hard time for them but he and Abbey would be there to help them along.


End file.
